Five Nights at Rex's: The Last Shift
Five Nights at Rex's: The Last Shift is a FNaF Fan-Game made by Lord Bowser. It's the ninth and the last of FNaR games. It takes place after Five Nights at Rex's: The Final Countdown and before Five Nights at Rex's: Exodus. Description You thought that it was the end. You thought that you will not experience the same thing again. But after 25 years... You once again have to survive among them. Because he needs your help to defeat them once and for all. Animatronics Freakshow Bill Freakshow Bill is one of the antagonists in the game. He looks the same, as in Five Nights at Rex's: The Final Countdown. He starts on Night 1 in his containment cell, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Use the audio to lure him anywhere or close the door, if he is in the doorway. Ennardominus Ennardominus is one of the antagonists in the game. He looks the same, as in Five Nights at Rex's: The Final Countdown. He starts on Night 1 in his containment cell, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Closing the doors won't make him go away, so you need to use taser. Spinotrap Spinotrap is one of the antagonists in the game. He looks the same, as in Five Nights at Rex's: The Final Countdown. He starts on Night 1 in his containment cell, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Use the audio to lure him anywhere or close the door, if he is in the doorway. Chimera Chimera is one of the antagonists in the game. He looks the same, as in Five Nights at Rex's: The Final Countdown. He starts on Night 5 in his containment cell, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Closing the doors won't make him go away, so you need to use taser. Defective Terry The Therizinosaurus Defective Terry is one of the antagonists in the game. He looks same as in Five Nights at Rex's 2, but he's a bit destroyed. He becomes active on Night 1 in his containment cell. Wind up Music Box from time to time to keep him inside. If you will forgot to wind up Music Box, Defective Terry will come out of it and quickly head toward your office. Closing doors won't cause him to leave. Twisted Rex Twisted Rex looks same as in Five Nights at Rex's: The Sharp Teeth. Starts on Night 4 in his containment cell, which he shares with other Twisted animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Closing the doors won't make him go away, so you need to use taser. Twisted Spino Twisted Spino looks same as in Five Nights at Rex's: The Sharp Teeth. Starts on Night 4 in his containment cell, which he shares with other Twisted animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Closing the doors won't make him go away, so you need to use taser. Twisted Bartia Twisted Bartia looks same as in Five Nights at Rex's: The Sharp Teeth. Starts on Night 4 in her containment cell, which she shares with other Twisted animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Closing the doors won't make her go away, so you need to use taser. Twisted Ray Twisted Ray looks same as in Five Nights at Rex's: The Sharp Teeth. Starts on Night 4 in his containment cell, which he shares with other Twisted animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come or run to your office. Taser will not cause him to go away, but the doors sure will. Twisted Dilophosaurus Twisted Dilophosaurus looks same as in Five Nights at Rex's: The Sharp Teeth. Starts on Night 4 in his containment cell, which he shares with other Twisted animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Closing the doors makes him go away. Twisted Carnotaurus Twisted Carnotaurus is a new Twisted animatronic. He looks like an animatronic version of a real life carnotaurus, but he has sharp teeth, big sharp claws, Twisted-like eyes, and holes on his body. One of the holes around his stomach shows Twisted Carnotaurus' endoskeleton and fake, organic flesh (just like in case of other Twisted animatronics). Starts on Night 4 in his containment cell, which he shares with other Twisted animatronics, then he goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Closing the doors won't make him go away, so you need to use taser. Twisted Indominus Twisted Indominus looks same as in Five Nights at Rex's: The Sharp Teeth. Starts on Night 4 in his containment cell, which he shares with other Twisted animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. so you need to use taser. Death Death looks same as in Five Nights at Rex's 4, except he's a little bit destroyed. Starts on Night 2 in his containment cell, which he shares with Twisted animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Either using taser or doors causes him to go away. Rockstar Rex Starts on Night 3 in his containment cell, which he shares with other Rockstar animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Either using taser or doors causes him to go away. Rockstar Spino Starts on Night 3 in his containment cell, which he shares with other Rockstar animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Either using taser or doors causes him to go away. Rockstar Bartia Starts on Night 3 in her containment cell, which she shares with other Rockstar animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Either using taser or doors causes her to go away. Rockstar Ray Starts on Night 3 in his containment cell, which he shares with other Rockstar animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come or run to your office. Either using taser or doors causes him to go away. Indy He's white, bipedal Indominus-Animatronic looking similar to Twisted Indominus or fixed version of Ennardominus, except he's a Rockstar animatronic. Starts on Night 3 in his containment cell, which he shares with other Rockstar animatronics, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. Either using taser or doors causes him to go away. Ripper (AKA Twisted Indoraptor) He's a black animatronic with a golden-yellow streak from the base of the neck to his tail on sides of his body and red eyes (similar to his biological counterpart from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, except he has much sharper teeth, as well as longer claws). He becomes active on Night 6 in his containment cell, then goes in different routes to ultimately come to your office. He's very fast, so when he runs straight to you from the left or right corridor (as it can be seen on cameras), quickly close the correct door. When he will reach the office, open the door, shock him with the taser, quickly shut the door again, and use audio decoy (which has 40% chance of working) to lure him away. Mechanics Computer Allows you to use cameras to watch and locate animatronics. Doors Metal doors return once again and this time they don't need power to work. They're on the left and right side of the office. Close them if any animatronic appears in the doorway (doesn't work on Defective Terry, Ripper and Twisted animatronics). Using them for too long will cause a door system failure and they will open automatically. Maintenance Tablet Allows you to reboot cameras, doors, audio and ventilation systems separately or all at once, as well as recharge the taser. Audio You can turn on audio in every room and hall in the building. It does work only on Spinotrap, Freakshow Bill and Terry (there's a 40% chance of it working on Ripper). Taser Works on all animatronics, however it's better to use it only on Ennardominus, Chimera, Death, Twisted animatronics and Ripper (if they are in the doorway), to make them go away. One use will waste 20% of its power. You need to recharge it sometimes on your maintenance tablet by clicking and holding "Recharge" button next to the inscription "Taser's Power: number%". Flashlight Can be used on every animatronic, but does not have any effect on Terry and Twisted animatronics. Nights Night 1 "Welcome, my friend. I prerecorded this message for you to know, why you're here. My name is George Redson. I asked you for help to destroy animtronics from Rex Entertainment's pizzerias, such as Tyrannosaurus Rex's Pizza. You know that restaurant, as well as the robots. That's why I needed your help. You can survive against them. The building that you're in right now, is abandoned and once belonged to Jackson Robotics company. If you knew what they were doing, then you wouldn't believe that. In case if one of their... assets... would somehow get out, then they could catch it and keep it here temporarily... It doesn't matter now... Back to the topic. I formed a group of a several persons. All of them are night guards, technicians or others, who were working in any of Rex Entertainment's locations. Including you. Yes. I need YOUR help. We find the animatronics and we transport them to this location to ultimately destroy them all. We already found many robots, but for now you will need to deal only with 4 of them. Some of them may be familiar to you. They are kept in special containment cells, or in other words cages, enclosures, etc. You already know them, as we showed you document files. You will be watching over the ground floor, that you are currently on, as there are multiple floors here, deep into the ground, with different guards on them. Due to a system failure, cell doors work during the day, but not at night, so they may escape from their cages at 12 AM at the earliest, when your shift starts. You need to make sure, that they don't destroy anything or escape the building. But there's also Terry - Therizinosaurus animatronic, from the second Tyrannosaurus Rex's Pizza opened in 1997. He's in his Music Box, that you need to wind up to make him stay in it. You have also special tools to deal with other robots. These are: taser, that you need to recharge from time to time, flashlight and well known to you doors, but this time not requiring power. There is also system equipment, that you will need. Audio, which you can use to lure animatronics elsewhere, and door systems. All of them can break. To make them work again, you need to reboot them by clicking "Reboot" button next to the red "Error" inscription on your maintenance tablet. Alright, that's all for now. I will leave you pre-recorded messages every night to help you, ok? Goodnight and good luck! This night is easy. Only Freakshow Bill, Ennardominus, Spinotrap and Defective Terry are active. Night 2 "Hello, again. This will be a short message to inform you, that we've found another animatronic. He's in the largest containment cell on Cam 05. You know what to do. Close the doors, use the taser, flashlight, reboot systems. Good luck! This night is slightly medium. Only Freakshow Bill, Ennardominus, Spinotrap Defective Terry and Death are active. Night 3 "We found another 5 animatronics... They are on Cam 09 and I think that the taser will be a perfect weapon against them. Maybe even doors. We didn't do any tests on them yet, so I'm letting you figure it out, but be careful. One of them is extremely aggressive and hard to protect from. My people got hurt, when trying to put that in the containment cell... That's all for now. Goodbye." This night is hard. Now Rockstar Rex, Rockstar Spino, Rockstar Bartia, Rockstar Ray and Indy are active along with other animatronics. Night 4 "So we found yet another animatronics. Seven this time. They're in the containment cell on Camera 05. Make sure to close the doors and use taser. Other things probably won't work on them. Anyway, be very careful with these new animatronics and I hope you will survive." This night is hard. Now Twisted animatronics are active along with the other ones. Night 5 "We found another one. It's origins are very unclear. It's very tall and it has three heads, two arms, two tails and four legs. Other animatronics, except of Twisteds, at first seemed to be... frightened... of it, but I have a feeling they're going to cooperate soon. Keep an eye on this monster." This night is very hard. All previous animatronics are replaced at 2 AM by Chimera. Night 6 Before beginning the night a short cutscene will appear: Camera slowly pans over the darkened cell. After a while, it stops on slightly visible head of an animatronic, whose eyes open, revealing them to be glowing red. As screen blackouts, the roar is heard and the cutscene ends. "Hello. I have good and bad news... The good one is, that security system now works properly and the animatronics are sitting inside their containment cells, so they can't go out and kill you! But the bad one is, that we again found another robot. It's extremely aggressive, strong, fast, durable and intelligent. He's the black animatronic with yellow stripe. Before we managed to put him in the truck, bring him to the facility and lock it inside the containment cell, he killed 17 workers. His cell has separate security system, which hasn't been repaired as of now, so watch out on him. He will be the only threat for you tonight, but he's extremely dangerous. After your shift, you can leave the facility via secret elevator in a room near you, while we will try to lure it into its cell, and destroy it as soon as possible, along with the rest. Good luck." This night is extremely hard. Only Twisted Indoraptor will be active and very aggressive. Custom Night/Night 7 Custom Night isn't canonical, but is extremely hard (depending on AI of animatronics set). After finishing 20/20 mode (which can be unlocked only after completing all the other ones), we get a third star to the menu and a cutscene: The screen is black. Sound of an alarm is heard in the background. Then, Ryan Smith's perspective, who is running through the corridor, presumably from Twisted Indoraptor (as his sounds can be heard in the background). The screen is shaking from time to time and explosions can be heard. Ryan is near the elevator, when he suddenly gets caught by Twisted Indoraptor. He falls on the floor and the animatronic is about to kill him. Suddenly, the next explosion occurs, as the screen blacks out and the credits roll. After that, a post-credits scene plays: (the music playing in the background: LINK) The camera, slowly getting closer from the far away, shows a ruins of the unknown building, presumably the facility, in which the game takes place. When it stops, the rumble can be heard. Spinotrap comes out from under the ruins, and he stands looking at something. The camera moves "diagonally" to him, showing, that he's looking at the city. Next to him appear two other animatronics, that can't be identified. The screen blackouts and the clip ends. Extras Animatronics The player can view here images showing full animatronics' bodies with the info about them. Jumpscares Here the player can view all animatronics' jumpscares. Unused Concepts This tab shows and describes unused concepts from this and previous games. Teaser This tab shows only the post-credits scene, which can be played, by clicking on the text "PLAY". The clip is a teaser for Five Nights at Rex's: Exodus movie. Easter Eggs and Secrets Coming Soon... Trivia TBACategory:Games